Journey 2: Mysterious Love
by Wisegirl13
Summary: What if Sean had a girlfriend that went missing one year prior to the Journey? Will he open up to Hank? And what about Kalani? Slight jealousy. Sean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my first Journey story ever. I've written for Percy Jackson, mostly, so check those out as well. This is my option of journey in my mind; my version of Journey to the Mysterious Island because for some reason, other than the face she loves her father, I didn't really like Vanessa's character in this movie. I don't know why, so don't ask. **_

_**What you, the readers, need to know before reading this:**_

_**My O.C: Daniela (Danny) Delarosa**_

_**The whole alternate story will be told so I'm not going to be redundant and state it here, okay? **_

_**Time where we start: **_

_**Hank and Sean's mom in the kitchen (You know.)**_

"…A man that was never there for him." Sean's mother replied to Hank. Hank for a moment understood but another thought popped into his mind. "But when I asked Sean, he said it was bigger than his grandfather." Realization struck Sean's mom like a bullet. She knew and understood what Sean and Hank meant. She knew her son would go to dramastic measures. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish does.

"I think Sean's trying to find someone else." She started, feeling sad herself, "A-a girlfriend," Hank's only physical change was his face. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a deeper frown. "Sean has a girlfriend? And she's missing? How? Why?"

She could only nod yet feel guilty that she was telling Hank Sean's business. However he did have the right to know. "You never met her. When we got married she was missing for a couple months. Sean told me to never speak about her and he did the same but I see him always thinking about her. She went missing when she – alone – took a trip to the Philippines. Some officers say she took a plane ride around the ocean and a terrible storm began to form. The pilot made it to shore but she was missing. And when we found out – "

"Sean was devastated and has been searching endless for her." Hank concluded. Another pair of questions ran by him and again he asked, "So, how'd they meet? How long have they've been dating?"

"They grew up together, you could say. Daniela Delarosa was her name. And what a brilliant, wonderful-spirited girl, although she was stubborn to Sean at times. So well-mannered and yet she had this great sense of adventure Sean has. Her father worked with Max and went missing the same time as Max did; at the center of the earth, as well." Unknown to them, Sean was at the top of the staircase, listening to everything his mom had to say about his girlfriend.

He wanted to leave and go back to his room but he couldn't. He wanted to hear all about Danny. Although it made his heart feel empty, it also made him feel soft warmth inside his chest. He heard his mom sigh and was shaken into this world once more.

"Daniela used to live next door to us while Sean was growing up. She would some over to our house everyday and vice versa. Then they began dating at the age of 13. They've been dating for three years before she went missing but four years this past week."

"That's why he's been a bad mood all this week?" Hank asked with enthusiastic curiosity. Sean's mom nodded feeling an aching in her chest probably from the conversation about Danny. She, too, missed Danny and felt as if she were her own daughter.

Sean couldn't hear anything else. He felt his emptiness at the mention of Danny so he shut his door behind him quietly and sat on his chair. He stared at the words he wrote down at the satellite facility. This was his only clue to find his grandfather, fulfill his father's wishes and to find his girlfriend. Sean opened a personal journal he started writing after Danny went missing.

Sean took a pen and started writing.

_Danny, I know I can't actually write to you but if I could I'd come and get you. I miss you. One way or another I will see you again. You know what trouble I am without you and my mom's noticed. I bet you've changed a bit. Physically I mean, because personality-wise you are as perfect as you are. _

_I found out the place where the mysterious island is. It's in Palau and I hope you're there and not actually…lost. _

_I miss you, again and I will find you. That's for sure._

A knock interrupted Sean's writing. He turned around and saw Hank at the door holding up something. "Look at what I've got." He held up a passport with plane tickets.

"I'm going to Palau?" Sean asked almost jumping for joy. "No, _we're _going to Palau." Hank said, showing Sean the second passport behind the other. Sean's smiled slowly dropped, "What?"

_**I was going to make it longer but I had no time. I can update tomorrow. I hope people read this because it seems to me that this achieve is mostly empty. Anyway, thanks if you read.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuation of last chapter; I don't own anything but my OC, Daniela Delarosa. And I'm not going to be writing this word for word for the reason that it'll just be boring reading it than doing it easier by watching the movie - also it'll take too long - it so I'm changing dialogue and scenes a bit. **_

With a bag full of necessities, Sean and Hank walked down the boat piers looking for rides that'd take them around the ocean. Sean was half excited for he was closer to finding Danny but was also half annoyed by the fact Hank had to accompany him.

"Look, I know you wanted to follow me on this task but I'm the one that has been on these kinds of adventures before so just let me handle this." Sean said putting on his shades trying to find a boat.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy. Just remember who's financing this trip." Hank huffily said, resisting the urge to turn around and go back home. Even for a guy like him, traveling to a _mythical _island where they can easily die was terrifying. "Queen Isabella didn't tag with Columbus." Sean retorted.

"Okay, Isabella, I'll let you handle your thing. We'll see – hey, buddy. Watch the lizard. Watch the lizard." Hank said leaning towards the fish stands that were set up at the ports. "Heh, big man scared of a little lizard?" Sean smirked.

"I like lizards. With their matching boots and belts."

Sean spotted a man next to a huge boat and walked to him. He spread out words and pronounced each word in syllables until the man spoke…in perfect English. "I don't reach out there, sir. No one goes out there. Sorry," He left Sean confused and Hank almost grinning to himself. "Did I forget to mention, the official language of Palau is English?"

Sean was left in shock at his stepfather. He was about to speak until another voice interrupted him. A Hispanic looking man came into their view. "Did you say you need a ride? Well, today's your lucky day. Pilot Gabato at your service."

Sean smiled in relief, "Yeah, thanks. We have a thousand dollars for everything, sir." He felt his heart best again. Maybe now he can find a way to get to Danny. "Great! My mode of transportation is right over here." Gabato said, walking down the pier. Both Hank and Sean stared at the large boat in awe. "Cool ride."

"Actually it's this way." Gabato said empting an old helicopter filled with chickens. "Oh! You must meet my daughter, Kalani. Some say she looks like me." Sean almost chuckled at Gabato's imagination that people liked it that way. He looked to the end of the helicopter and saw a figure with a green suit, shaking his – _her_ hair out of a hat. She looked pretty but it didn't really catch Sean's eye since he already had a girlfriend that was beautiful for him.

"Papa, who're these guys?"

"Kalani, they're willing to pay a thousand dollars to set out to sea." Gabato said, almost sounding desperate. "You can't," Kalani scowled, "The water's dangerous out there. Storms cover the area out at sea."

"Please," Sean begged, "I need to find something that's out there. An Island," Kalani glared at Sean and frowned deeply. "There's nothing out there."

"We'll pay a thousand dollars." Hank said. "I'll do it, sir." Gabato said instantly, "A thousand dollars…whoo,"

"But Papa – ", Kalani began but was cut off by her father. "A thousand dollars, Kalani. Imagine what I can do for you." She kept quiet and rolled her eyes. She whispered a 'fine' and grabbed a backpack from the back.

"Get on." Gabato commanded.

_***/*/*/*/***_

"On your right, you'll see the Pacific Ocean and on your left you'll see the Pacific Ocean." Gabato said, flying the helicopter towards the degrees Sean has told them. "Are you going to be doing that the whole trip?" Hank annoyed asked. Gabato smiled innocently and answered, "Sorry, but you did pay for a luxury tour."

Kalani stared at the blue ocean then at Sean. She studied him for a minute. She can't say he was not attractive. He had wide, broad shoulders and a strong jaw any girl would die for. One thing she can't see was his eyes. He was looking at the ocean with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. She knew he was thinking about something. "Deep in thought?" She whispered to Sean. Sean regained himself and looked at her, "Um, yeah, sorry." He chuckled to her, half-heartily.

"What are you thinking about?" She said, again trying to get his attention. "The island, I spoke about. There are a couple things," He made a face when he said _things_; "I have to get back when we land there." His attention once again was to the ocean leaving Kalani confused. Shouldn't she be the one giving him the cold shoulder for forcing them to bring him here? She didn't have enough time to gain any thoughts for the helicopter started to shake, harshly.

"What's happening? Turn this thing around, Gabato!" Hank screamed at Gabato. "I can't! I don't control the panels anymore!" The helicopter shook some more and started turning in different directions. They began spinning while the helicopter lost its décor and metal. The glass shattered everywhere and Sean tried to shield himself with his arm.

The last thing Sean remembers was darkness and water slashing his face.

_***/*/*/*/***_

"Sean. Sean!" A voice rang in Sean's mind. He opened his eyes groggily and the blurred image he saw turned clear to reveal his stepfather. Sean saw the relief in Hanks face. Hank grinned and tried helping Sean sit up. "It's okay, Sean," Sean looked at the grey horizon and saw the retreating cyclone. Everything looked dull and bland. Although it was, Sean knew he found the place he's been looking for, "Told you it would work."

"Can't believe we made it," Hank said in disbelief. He looked around and saw Kalani and Gabato sitting up, rubbing their heads. Sean took a handful of water and washed his face with the cold liquid. He found his missing flashlight that miraculously survived the fall. He turned his head slightly and saw an opening in the large boulders. Beyond the rock, he saw a bit of light peeking through the slit. "Hey, I think I found a way out of here. Come one, guys!"

He ran through the opening and everyone followed. When they reached a clearing they saw large, grassy mountains and huge, blue waterfalls in the distance. Great trees cascaded the land causing this land to seem like paradise. _She has to be here, _thought Sean looking at the plains, _She just has to be_

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you – "Sean began.

"The mysterious island." Hank cut in.

A small elephant noise blocked his thoughts and they all turned. In their point of view they saw a dog-sized elephant walking towards them. "Aw, can we keep him? I can knit him a trunk sweater." Gabato asked Kalani, holding the elephant. Sean grinned then finding his eyes wander to smoke rising from a giant tree a mile down the cliff. "Hey, check it out. You guys see that smoke? That has to be my grandpa."

"How do you know?" Kalani asked. "What else would it be?" Sean said smiling to himself. Maybe Danny got stranded here and found his grandpa? _Who knows, really? Unless we find out. _"Maybe a couple of natives, boiling up some water, ready to cook us for dinner…" Gabato started getting a fake ferocious face. "Only one way to find out." Sean stated, starting to walk down the cliff.

"Whoa, time out. Look, I hope your grandfather's okay but my father and I aren't going." Kalani interjected. Being stubborn is causing Sean to get anxious. He wanted to see Danny. He _needed _to see Danny. "Then where are you going? Back out there so you can SOS on a stranded beach? We have to stick together otherwise we'd have more dangers than all of us together."

Kalani's face looked red with anger. She sighed in frustration and walked down the rest of the cliff, "Fine, but just so you know that if we're torn to bits, I'm blaming you." Kalani hissed at Sean. Sean wanted to retort a question and he even opened his mouth to do just that but instead shut his lips and stared at the rising smoke and followed Hank.

Sean took the lead and brought them to large rocks. They started to cross them with difficulty. While everyone else's eyes were on the plants and rocks, Sean's eyes were fixed on the smoke from his grandfather's campsite. He wouldn't stop reaching the site for anything so lucky he put on sunscreen before finding a path. Hank saw his focus towards the smoke and stood beside him. "Sean, I understand why you're here. To find your girlfriend, correct?"

Sean felt his heart leap and thump in his chest at the mention of Danny. "You right. Besides, I knew mom told you. I heard you guys." Hank nodded not feeling mad at Sean. Having known about Danny, Hank understood Sean's past behavior and his moods. Hank, himself, would've been the same way if he were in Sean's situation, he'd be the same way. "I'm here for you, Sean. Not against." Sean was confused to believe Hank or disapprove oh him like has been doing since marrying his mom. He just nodded and walked in lead once more.

Hank sighed and stepped on the rock. It cracked under his foot which was unusual for a rock. Everyone saw this and had a confused face in what they were standing on. Hank lifted his foot and saw goo under his shoe. "That's one gooey rock." Gabato muttered.

"They're not rocks," Hank said, cautiously with realization, "Their eggs."

"I haven't had any breakfast yet. How about we crack a couple and make some omelets?" Gabato said in a loud voice. "Papa, that's not a good dead. With giant eggs, there has to be a giant mother." Kalani whispered to her father who settled down after his daughter spoke. Gabato gulped at the thought of a giant animal.

Hank's eyes concentrated on the plants and trees and saw a figure. A lizard. "It just had to be a lizard. Why not snakes?" He whispered to himself. "Okay, we have to move quickly but carefully. Lizards have incredible hearing and a good sense of smell." They made their ways almost across the eggs before Gabato's egg made a cracking noise. "Don't take another step." Hank muttered.

Gabato didn't make a sound as the noise got a little louder with each slight movement. He waved his arms up and the shell cracked open, making Gabato fall in the goo. His yelling waved into the lizards eardrums, awaking the lizards from its slumber. The wall of the egg cracked, letting Gabato up only to be seen by the lizard. The reptile hissed at them.

"Run. Run, run, run!" Hank yelled. They exploded in a sprint out of the lizard's pint of view. They ran across the eggs and plants without breaking any of them. They ran faster with each step and quickly hid behind dozens of trees to camouflage. Kalani's face was scrounged up in fear while Gabato's face showed terrified. They all ran into a clearing and stopped, hoping the reptile was long gone. That is until Gabato screamed at the sight of a large, green tail.

His scream attracted the attention of the lizard. It got closer until it was six feet away from them. Unluckily, if they continued running they would've collapsed from the heat and the loss of oxygen so they had to stay still. Hank took a flare from Sean's backpack and lit it. He waved it in front of the animal's face while yelling at it, "Get back!"

"What are you doing?" Sean yelled at Hank, "Lizards are cold-blooded and are attracted to heat." Hank paused his triumph while the reptile grabbed the flare and swallowed. Steam rose from the animal's nostrils. "I guess there's only one thing to do." Hank said, closing his fist. "It's time for the _thunder cookie_." He punched the lizards nose, realizing it did no harm, "I think I just made it worst." It hissed at them and everyone braced themselves.

"I hope he doesn't like Polynesian food." Kalani said wistfully.

"I hope he doesn't like food with poop in his pants." Gabato squealed out of his lips, holding onto Kalani as if it were a rope back to his life. Just then, a native cheer rang in the lizards eardrums and a log swung to it, hitting his face and knocking the giant out. Their faces showed confusion until they saw the figure of a man. The man laughed as Sean realized who it was.

"Grandpa! That was amazing." Sean cheered. He ran to the elderly man. He hugged him tightly. Sure it wasn't Danny, but Sean did care for his grandfather. Sean started introducing everyone, "Grandpa, this is Gabato and Kalani. They pretty much brought us here."

Hank raised his hand to shake the man's hand, "And I'm Sean's stepfather, Hank. I helped Sean crack your code."

"Maybe that's why it took so long, eh?" Alexander said. Sean chuckled at this, happy to see his grandfather again. _Just one more person is needed_

"Or maybe you could've sent the message not in code." Hank retorted back. Sean shook his head while his grandfather pointed at Hank, "There it is; Infinitive proof that you are not an Anderson." The lizard shifted in its unconscious state making everyone jump. "Maybe we should get out of here, grandpa?" Sean asked, wistful to see if he could find Danny.

"Sure thing, Sean. I'll show you my luxury suite. Everyone! Follow me."

Sean grinned as he looked up at the wonderful, grand tree house his father built. Majestic, original and mighty, it stood. "That's awesome," Sean said to no one in particular.

"This is my place," Alexander said, showing his bright lights which were fireflies. Leaves and plants covered the walls and homemade furniture was great. It left everyone in awe. "I've got a working elevator; Indoor plumbing." A sign above the toilet said _Please do not flush leaves down toilet _

"I even got a 75' HD TV," which was only a window with a view of a volcano. "I think everyone should go rest for tomorrow. We won't know how long we'll be here for. Sean, your mom's going to be very worried." Hank demanded everyone.

"Oh, stop fussing. You're just afraid that when you get back, she'll be remarried." Alexander chuckled. Gabato gasped and Hank reassured him. "Alexander, why don't you show us more of your rinkydink creations. And is no one thinking about the giant lizard that almost ate us?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have come, Henry," Alexander replied, sounding like it should be obvious. Sean didn't say anything for he was on Alexander's side but part of him agreed with Hank. "Now before we say anymore, we should wait for one more person whom is gathering fruits for us." Alexander said, grinning at Sean.

Sean felt a drop of hope on who his grandfather was referring to. "Who?" Gabato asked. Before the answer is said, footsteps rang and echoed as the person walked upstairs. Sean felt his heart thump.

"Danny?"

_**So that's the second chapter. I do realize I combined many sections from the movie and shortened some parts but I didn't feel like it was all that necessary. Thanks for reading.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter. One person to know: Daniela (Danny) Delarosa, Sean's missing girlfriend. A little scene here is original. Now on with the chapter.**_

"Danny?"

The figure looked up and walked into the dimmed lights of the fireflies. In the light was a girl a head shorter than Sean. She had dark brown hair that reached a couple inches from her shoulder. She wore jean shorts and a darkened blue t-shirt. She wore grey athletic running shoes and a confused yet happy face. "Sean?"

Sean yelled her name in delight, again and jogged to her, leaving Kalani and Gabato with confused faces. Alexander grinned and hank just stared with admiration. Sean picked Danny up as she wrapped her arms around him. He spun her with affection. The two lovers laughed to themselves and Sean stopped spinning. They stared at each other with a large smile on their faces. Kalani coughed and Sean looked at them remembering who were in the same room.

"Oh, uh, Danny, Gabato and Kalani. They helped us some here." Danny greeted them with a smile and said a hello. Kalani only nodded. "And this is my stepfather. You never met him before…you know." Danny's mouth slightly opened and closed. A tiny grin reached her face as she shook Hank's hand.

"Now, I believe that's enough excitement for today," Alexander sang, "Now off to bed. And Danny…" He looked at Sean and smiled. It looked like he already knew what Danny was going to do after everyone fell asleep. Gabato and Kalani left and Hank sighed and exited as well. Alexander said his goodnights and went to his hammock behind a curtain.

Danny grabbed Sean's hand and led him to a closed curtain. She opened it to reveal a comfortable looking hammock too big for Danny only. There was a window overlooking a large meadow full of huge dandelions and sunflowers. Just above, the stars were bright and large and clear to watch. Danny let Sean get in first before closing the curtain, letting them have privacy. She laid on the hammock and brought Sean down with her. He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and she kissed his cheek.

"I really missed you, Danny," Sean whispered. She looked at his face and spoke with a soft yet firm voice, "I missed you, too. I never thought I'd see you again."

"How did you find your way here anyway? After your plane went down, the pilot made it to shore back at the Philippines. Why didn't you?" Sean asked, his voice cracking when he said down. Danny shrugged, "I don't know, really. I just remember darkness then the sandy beach. After that – which I'm grateful for – your grandfather rescued me and let me live here with him. He mentioned sending out a message but he never told me if it was true or to whom."

Sean nodded, understanding every little word but he couldn't help his eyes move to her moving lips. He would always get distracted by them before and now, after many months, he found interest in them again with much more passion. She caught his gaze and the corners of her mouth turned up. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Sean immediately responded and placed his palm on her neck. Danny's hand held his wrist. A few seconds later they separated but their foreheads remained intact. "That was too short, Dan." She breathlessly stared at his eyes. Hazel as the roasting nuts over a raging fire during the winter. Danny felt her chest twist and knew the feelings towards Sean grew more serious and much stronger. She wanted to say something that'd change their lives but her gut didn't let her. It said not yet; it's not the time.

Danny only smiled and caressed his cheek and placed her head on his chest once more. She couldn't believe she was together with Sean once more. It felt too long away from him. "You know," Sean broke her thoughts, "I probably went mad trying to find you. I think when my mom and Hank got married my mood turned more sour than before."

"Understandable, but Sean, you need to open up to Hank. He's probably not a bad guy. He's a guy that your mom married because she loves him as much as Max. Now he's your stepfather. You care for your mom, Sean. And if you want her to be happy, you need to suck it up, open up and allow Hank to be your stepfather."

Her words echoed in Sean's mind. She did have a point. He thought off all the times since his mom got married. All Hank ever wanted was for Sean to like him. He tried everything – even talk Sean out of going to Juvy. Maybe Danny's right; Hank's here on the Mysterious Island because he's trying.

Sean opened his mouth to speak before realizing Danny's body was slowly breathing. He looked at her and saw she fell asleep. A grin crept on his face and he held her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, laid his head on hers and his heavy eyelids dropped down.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Sweet and short. I will continue since I'm planning to write the whole movie. I just need more reviews for me to get motivated. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Try writing this, listening to One Republic, watching 3:10 to Yuma with Logan Lerman and Journey 2…Not so much the second one since that's my guide for this story. Also one other thing to mention: I want more reviews. I'm not the kind of author that begs but when it's necessary, I do. I want feedback on my chapters and if you want to see something in the chapters, you'll need to review!**_

Following Alexander, red and sweaty as seconds past, Sean still stayed close to Danny no matter what. He never wanted to be away from her sight ever again. He didn't want her to leave him either. What if she gets hurt? He knew Danny was very capable of taking care of herself but he always wanted to do that part. Danny says so herself; Sean's _way_ overprotective. However, that's why Danny calls Sean sweet and the "best boyfriend ever".

"Danny, can I get a few seconds with Sean?"

Danny saw Hank and nodded. Sean didn't want to let go of her but after the thoughts and what Danny has told him, he unwillingly released his grasp. Danny walked up to the others and ended up walking with Kalani. "Hi," Kalani muttered, staring at the rocks in front of her feet.

"Hey. What's wrong, Kalani?" Danny questioned, seeing Kalani having a slight grumpy look. Kalani stayed quiet. Danny sighed and walked in front. She was between Kalani and Gabato. She thought of everything that happened between her and Kalani since last night but couldn't find a time when she offended her.

Danny's hand had a mind of its own. How weird is that? It trailed itself up to her hair, where it landed on her flower. Sean and her past a red flower bush ten minutes after leaving Alexander's tree house. Sean grinned at her and plucked a flower, where he placed it in her hair. He said she looked like her culture. As someone can see, Danny's Hispanic. Which really helps her when the officer who always tends to find Sean troublemaking. Sean's really lucky for that.

And she also tutors Sean for his Spanish class which is a plus for both of them. It gets them alone time and an "A" for him.

"Hey," A voice broke her deep thoughts. Danny turned and saw Kalani catching up to her. Danny greeted her as Kalani slowly smiled, "I'm sorry about that back there. I was just a little upset about something. But now that I thought it over, I'm fine."

"That's okay. If I had something to upset me, I'd probably be the same way." Danny smiled. She couldn't stay angry or frustrated at Kalani. Honestly, Danny finds that Kalani has nothing to be sorry about. She just expressed what she felt. Just like any other person. "I am curious for a couple of things though." Kalani asked. Danny furrowed her eyebrows and made a gesture that signaled Kalani to continue.

"How long have you and Sean been dating? And how did you go missing?" Danny told Kalani about their story. From growing up together to the Journey of the earth. She told her about the years they've been dating and her trip gone wrong. Kalani found herself getting less and less jealous towards Danny and Sean. She understands that they've went through a lot together. She also felt that Sean will never give up on Danny, no matter what.

And unexpectedly, she found her small crush decrease a bit and began hoping to become friends with Sean's girlfriend. Weird, huh?

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_Back with Sean…_

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

As Danny walked forward, Sean found himself smiling stupidly at her. Hank noticed this and shook his head while having a grin upon his lips. He called Sean's name out but it wasn't for half a minute later until Sean looked up.

"You know, Sean, from what I see between you and Danny, I can't help but believe that _you're_ in love." Hank said with humor in his eyes. Sure, he thought Sean was too much of a rebel to fall in love. He also thought that Sean was a little young to fall in love but then again _love _has no number and no opinions of a character. As cheesy as that sounds, Hank can see whatever is there, is true and real.

"W-what? I-I don't know that you…yeah. I am." Sean stuttered, avoiding Hanks amused gaze. His eyes just stayed down looking at his hands. Hank reassured him about being in love was no problem. "You need to tell her," He told Sean, "And the one thing ladies love – "

"Please, no. Don't show me the peck pop of love again. _Ever_." Sean begged and grimaced. Sean – unfortunately – clearly remembered the time Hank introduced him to his muscles. He even tried making Sean bounce their blueberries on them. Never did he ever want to see those _things_ again. Thankfully, He never did try them and he hopes that he can't. "But it works every time." Hank whined as Sean walked to the others.

Sean quickly took his place next to Danny as they trailed on. They cut through plant leafs and giant trees. Finally at the last leaf reveal, there was a large rural kingdom that was covered in seaweed and moss. It looked ancient yet mystical. "Unbelievable." Hank said, mystified. Sean chuckled and both he and Danny looked at each other. Sean placed his arm around her back and held her tight.

They all walked under a rural arch that looked broken down with vines as a curtain. As they traveled to the center all they could stare at were the ruins and columns. "Could anyone – except Danny, of course – tell me what all this is?" Alexander asked holding out his cane, gesturing at the ruins. "Do you know?" He asked Gabato.

"Legoland?"

Danny quietly giggled and looked back at Alexander, walking up to his side. She and Alexander put on a secretive smile as Sean's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Both of them grabbed a pillar that was on top of the name. "Atlantis." Hank whispered.

"We just found the lost city of Atlantis." Sean said, in amazement. "How is it up here?" Gabato asked fingering a long vine. Danny knew it was her time to show it was not only Sean whose father was a scientist. "It's just like what Jules Verne wrote. The earth's tectonics and the volcanic activity caused shifting that raised the island. The same shifting would cause it do descend back down."

"And that's why you're mine," Sean whispered as Alexander lead everyone forward. She blushed when she felt the warm breath hit her ear. She felt her heart racing in her chest. "I searched for this for 30 years. And I was determined to show Sean and Danny since their fathers couldn't." Alexander said.

"Guys," They turned to see Hank, crouched down, "We have a problem. There's water here. Saltwater."

"So? If you haven't seen, already. We're on an island." Alexander retorted, "The only saltwater here is in your brain. I've crunched the numbers and made my calculations; this island isn't supposed to sink for over 14 years."

"Your numbers are wrong. I've experienced these types' problems. It's called soil liquefaction. Look, you can see it in the crack of the confounding beds." Hank said. "So, how long do we have?" Gabato asked, scare easily revealed in his tone.

"If I had to guess. Based on all this water, I'd way two/three days max."

"Then, we have to leave this island immediately. How are we going to get off this island?" Danny asked, holding Sean's hand tightly. He walked off for a moment to regain his thoughts and thought back to the book Jules Verne wrote down. "Hey, what about the Nautilus? Captain Nemo's submarine."

"You're right, Sean. Chapter 16, Verne wrote that the submarine is hidden under the island. He wrote we can ride it under the volcano and back to shore." Alexander said.

"One question," Hank interjected, "Where is it?"

Alexander stepped up, holding his cane as he walked, "There's only one man whom can tell us that. And that is Captain Nemo himself."

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

After walking up north, they stopped at a wide tomb stone with a small opening. At the wide monument, Sean focused on the design. "It'd the resting place for Captain Nemo. He had his crew bury him in there. His journal could tell us where the Nautilus is hidden. The only problem is who goes in?"

"I'll go," Danny interrupted. "I'm the only one who could fit there. And if anything, I'm flexible, too."

Sean looked shocked. He didn't want her to go in there. What if she gets stuck there? Or lethally injured? He didn't want her to leave his sight. He never wanted to be away from her ever again. "What? No way. It's too dangerous."

"Sean, I can do this. Besides, this can be the only chance for valuable information to get out of here." Danny retorted. She took off her backpack and grabbed a flashlight. Hank helped her tie a rope around her. She entered the opening and crawled through using the flashlight to guide her way.

"Danny, be careful,"

Danny heard Sean's voice and even when he was too protective, she couldn't help but smile at him. Even if it wasn't directly at him. Her palm hit rocks and dirt and her knees kind of burned but she kept going. This was the only chance to have a future. To attend college. To get her dream career. To have a loving family. And maybe even see a future with Sean.

Finally, she entered a darken room that felt stuffed with heavy air and dust. The light shined in every direction until she saw what was on her left. It was an old skeleton with cobwebs and vines covering it. That must be it. She tiptoed to the large seat, terrified this tomb could be full of booby traps. In its hand, was an ancient book with magnificent designs on it. She pulled the book but it felt stuck. She pulled once more and it was loose.

Suddenly, a large red millipede popped out scaring Danny. She hit the insect with the journal and it fell through a crack. Then, the room began to shake. Debris started to fall and Danny made a quick dash to the opening. With her adrenaline pumping, she crawled back up while yelling for help. They pulled her out just in time for the hole to collapse. Danny fell in Sean's arms as he held her tight. She stared into his eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"So, it says here, that the Nautilus is hidden just under the island, under Poseidon's Trident." Alexander read from the journal after everyone got fixed up. "Okay, that's where we'll go but what's the best way to get there?" Hank asked.

"Well, it would have to normally go around the shoreline but in these instants we should go through the heart of the island." Alexander concluded. "It's the quickest way. However, I need to warn you all that the heart of this island is full of jagged mountains, dark jungles and terrifying creatures that'll give you nightmares. So, who's up for an adventure?"

_**Thanks for reading and review! One more day for Glee, Yay! Sorry, I'm a Gleek.**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still need more reviews, guys! I've been watching Safety Dance Glee flash mobs while writing this...Don't judge me…Oh, and for the record - and you'll see why – I do love One Republic.**_

They traveled across cliffs and mountains; through fields and jungles. They moved from noon to evening. They walked through a large acre of weirdly shaped plants and saw wonderful waterfalls from afar. Using the journal as a guide, they hope not to get lost. They walked through low valleys and narrow, stone bridges. Finally, they made it to a stream with rock steps across.

"How much longer?" Gabato whined. They carefully crossed each rock. Sean held Danny's hand as they crossed, making sure she doesn't slip and fall. "You'll have to wait a little longer, Gabby," Alexander said. The earth started to shake and Danny held Sean tighter. They all looked up and saw the volcano had lava running down. One thing was strange, though. The "lava" was golden. No one except Danny noticed. They rushed through the stream and made it to another side of the jungle.

"Wait, what is that?" Kalani asked as her foot made contact with the streams' shoreline. They all looked up and saw debris that was for sure from the volcano. It was gold like Danny guessed. "It's gold. Pure gold."

"That must be the treasure that Robert Louis Stevenson was talking about in _Treasure Island_!" Sean said.

"A mountain of gold…" Gabato said, wistfully. He kept staring at it, imagining what futures may be revealed if he had some of that gold. Not for selfish reasons, though. "Let's go check it out." Sean quickly said before taking a step forward towards that direction. "Hold on," Sean turned to see Hank with furrowed eyebrows.

"That'll take us days out of our way and we don't have the time."

"We have plenty of time. With a volcano spurting out gold, it could be a scientific breakthrough."Sean retorted, getting angrier by each breath. "We have to get to the Nautilus, Sean."

"I'm not just a little kid anymore. Okay, I got a say in this, too." Sean began to argue. Some people can say that if they heard Sean saying he needs the gold, he's a brat of a kid; the thing they don't know is that it's not for him. Sure, he wouldn't mind finding the gold but not for conceited reasons, either. With the gold he could treat his mom with gifts; to repay her for the trouble he's caused growing up. He also wants the gold for a future. For school…for Danny.

Hank turned to argue with Alexander as Sean glanced at the mountain. He felt Danny's hand in his and gripped it softly. Danny briefly reminded him about what she said the night on the hammock. Sean remembered and understood – furiously, but still understood.

"You're not going to the mountain and that's final." Hank said sternly.

"But – " Sean began but felt Danny squeeze his hand, "Sean, please. We have to get off this island." He sighed and moved forward, bringing Danny with him. Gabato was the last to leave as he turned towards the mountain with a sad face, "Bye-bye, gold,"

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

Soon, they walked through a large garden of flowers. They avoided giant leaves and of course giant insects. Sean and Danny still stayed hand-in-hand. Kalani quickly glanced back and felt that she no longer wanted to be jealous of Danny. She didn't need to. She only saw Sean as a friend and nothing more. No more, no less. She knew they needed their privacy so she looked back up.

Back with the couple, Danny looked up at Sean's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dan…I just don't want Hank trying to tell me what to do all the time. It's the worst when they try so hard."

Danny stared at him and made him stop to look at her eyes. "Sean, it's worse when they're not trying. I may only have my mom but I know its better when parents try." She then went quiet as she walked with everyone else. Sean stayed for a while thinking about what she said. It's true. What parent doesn't try? Especially a stepparent that - even though not your blood father – still wants to act like one.

"Alexander, are you sure your compass is right? Because we're here and we need to be up there," Hank said, pointing upward.

"With every problem, there will always be a solution." Alexander said wisely. That's why Danny developed the nickname "Owl" for Alexander for the time she was stuck here. "You guys hear that," Hank started, "_Mary Poppins _going to fly us up there."

Alexander immediately looked at him, "I knew you were good for something."

He disappeared in the large grass. Just as quickly as he left, Alexander reappeared on top of a bee. "That is so sick." Sean muttered. He smiled widely at his grandfather. He pulled Danny with him a found a bee to climb. He sat on first to control the bee and Danny sat behind him, holding him around the waist. She didn't know why, but Danny kissed Sean on his cheek which turned rosy pink when she did. Sean raised the bee into the air and followed Alexander, ignoring Hank's calls.

They flew above beautiful giant flowers of different kinds. They flew above orange flowers that reminded Danny of Sean since that's his favorite color. When he's happy, he tends to wear it a lot. They flew above the grassy mountains and were on the other side. Amazed by the view, Sean looked down and saw giant red ants. Thank goodness they were flying. "This is amazing," Sean shouted over the wind.

"It's gorgeous up here," Danny shouted to him. "I know something more gorgeous," Sean whispered making Danny blush.

"This is beautiful. Talk about paradise." Gabato yelled before seeing Hank duck and being covered in a white liquid. Sean and Danny laughed.

"Is that –" Sean started.

"– Bird poop?" Danny finished.

"That must be one giant – " Sean said before a shadow and a loud chirp blocked got his attention, "Bird!" The bird began a chase towards them and they headed to the trees to try and lose the aero animal. They flew past large trees and branches. They swung sharp lefts and rights. They dove under and flew under a broken tree branch. They increased their speed as they flew around a corner, passing a large spider. Sean mentally thanked whomever that Danny didn't see the arachnid.

Sean flew to a dead end and started flying upward of a large willow tree. The bird stayed behind Sean and gained closer to them. Thin branches bothered Sean and hit him in the face. One of the branches he tried to avoid, hit the bird in the eye, making it furious. It gained speed and flew in front of them. It chased them for a good five minutes without stopping. At least the bee never got tired of flying.

Sean flew the bee higher and higher with Danny reminding him he'd have to stop for the change of altitude. He knew that was true but still flew higher. Suddenly, the bird collided with the bee and the impact caused Danny loosened her grip from his waist and slip from his grasp.

"Danny!" Sean called out.

She fell at incredible speed. She felt her life flew right through her and her heart dropped. Her stomach rose to her throat. Only once before had she tried this before and only that one time she a parachute and a safety net to protect her. She didn't want her life to end like this; with goals that will never be accomplished but instead with her body to be dead when her skin impacts the hard ground.

Danny kept hitting large leaves that maybe could help her but not entirely. Close to the ground, Sean quickly flew under the spot Danny was falling to. When she first fell, he saw his life and goals fall with her. His breath crashed and he ignored the bird and forced the bee to fly in the forest to try and save Danny.

Danny safely landed on Sean's lap. She regained her ability to breathe normally as her arm went around his neck and her face in his collarbone. She began muttering things to him that he didn't understand and finally spoke louder, "You saved me, Sean," She wanted to slap herself for pointing out the obvious, but when your life flashes right before your eyes, you tend to say that you don't think about first.

"Yeah, I did. I-I couldn't lose you, again, Daniela." Sean stuttered. Danny felt her chest tingled when he said that. She could feel the pain he felt. And when he says her full name, she knows it's deadly serious. She sucked her breath and kissed him, full on the lips. A chirp behind them forced them to separate and they remembered the bird that was chasing them.

Sean dove all the way to the ground where everyone else safely landed. Startling everyone Sean started to say, "Go! Go! I'll chase them away!" Danny hoped off with arguments to Sean but he ignored. "Sean! No!" She hated not knowing, and now she didn't know why her throat ached or why she felt like crying.

Kalani saw Danny's face and held her arm as a tear sled on Danny's face, "What happened, Danny?" Danny swallowed the ball she had in her throat. "The bird caused me to fall from the sky. I saw my life slip away until Sean saved me. He didn't tell me what he's going to do with the bird. But I knew I was going to die. I knew our future would've been damaged. I hated that feeling, Kalani." Danny whispered the last two sentences in Kalani's ear and hugged Danny. She didn't blame Danny for wanting to cry. Kalani admired Danny for not crying at all even with what just happened. Danny felt a hand on her back, rubbing reassuringly. She moved herself from Kalani's arms and saw Hank with an understanding look in his eyes, "It's going to be okay, Danny," She grinned yet still felt sad. But she had to brave and strong. For Sean.

Suddenly, Sean's yell broke their thoughts. The group followed the echoes of the yells to try and find Sean. Behind a bush, Danny saw Sean sitting on the ground holding his leg. His palms covered his ankle. "What happened?" Hank demanded, actually sounding like a caring parent.

"The bird's gone. I chased it to the spider web. But I think I broke my ankle." Danny held his hand and tried to raise him to his good foot. "It's not safe here to treat his ankle. This part of the island is far more dangerous after dark." Danny let Hank and Alexander take Sean away to find a campsite.

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

"Has the swelling one down?" Kalani asked as she grabbed an empty bottle. Danny, who was sitting by Sean, held his hand, "A bit but not as much as we want it to." Kalani understood and her eyes looked worried for Danny. She actually cared for the girl who she was jealous over before the journey started. The only difference is that now they're good friends – best friends, even. "We'll go get some water." Kalani said before gesturing for her father to follow her to the stream to gather some water to drink and use.

"We're going to have pop it back in buddy. On three?" Hank said getting a hold of Sean's ankle. Alexander did the same and Sean braced himself. Danny silently cursed herself for not having anything for Sean to bite on that reduce the pain a bit. "Okay, one – " Hank was interrupted by the jerk of Alexander and the sound of a bone popped in.

Sean grunted and breathed deeply in and out. Hank felt a little anger at Alexander. "What happened to two and three?" Sean quickly breathed and echoed, "Yeah, what happened to two and three?" Alexander looked unaffected by either of the two men, "Two, three." Sean sulked a bit and hissed a bit in pain. "That wasn't very bad," Alexander said.

"That wasn't very good. Anything for the pain?" Sean hissed some more. Danny looked for pain relief pills in the first aid kit they had. "Sorry, but there's nothing here." Alexander sat himself at the log they found to set up camp. He saw Kalani's bag and grabbed the ukulele from inside. "You have this."

Hank looked up as he rolled gauze on Sean's ankle. "I don't sing to people under the stars, in front of a cozy fire. It's not my style." Sean shook his head at Alexander, signaling he agrees that he doesn't want Hank to sing neither. "You can sing? You could sing to him. Music is nature's pain killer." Alexander said holding out the instrument to him.

"No. It's not me." Hank stated.

"Oh, come one, Hank." Alexander tried, again.

"No. No thanks." Alexander's eyes landed on Danny as Hank denied again. "Maybe Daniela could try." Danny looked up at him. "No, it's fine Alexander. You know how I am in front of people." Of course, Alexander knew. But he also knows how she only hummed to Sean when he's sleeping before she disappeared. He wanted to hear the siren-like sounds that Sean used to peacefully fall asleep to.

"Oh, come one, now." Alexander said. It's now when Sean decides he wants to agree. He misses Danny's hymns although she doesn't sing. Danny can be super shy and timid so singing is not her forte. But Sean can agree otherwise, "Danny you should. I missed it." Danny rolled her eyes and sighed. Sean played the _boyfriend card. _"Well…I don't know any songs to sing at a moment like now."

"You know my favorite song, Danny." Sean indicated. Danny reasoned this for a moment. "Well…"

"How about at least twenty seconds of it?" Hank requested. Danny only nodded, "Only twenty seconds of Sean's favorite song, okay?" She breathed in and hid her already-burning face on Sean's shoulder but left her mouth away to prevent the muffled sounds it can create:

"…_Addresses to places like Abbey road_.

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want._

_We're young enough to say:_

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life._

_This has gotta be the good life._

_This could really be the good life, good life._

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight._

_Like this city is on fire tonight._

_This could really be the good life, a good, good life_."

Sean smiled when she finished and Hank and Alexander smirked as Sean's arm wrapped itself around Danny's body, "That was fantastic, Danny," Hank said truthfully. In her voice it sounded like she's been singing all her life yet her being timid. If she was less shy about herself, she could pursuit a life to being a singer. That's what Sean always said but he knew that'll probably never happen.

Danny's heart belongs to books, reading, writing, adventures and - of course – Sean. But Sean loves that about Danny. Being herself even when people tell her different like how her mom would always criticized Danny about every little thing and yell at her for things she never did.

"And I missed your voice as much as I missed you," Sean whispered in her ear.

"How about you sing another song, Danny? I'll duet with you." Hank asked earning a grunt from Sean. He didn't want to hear Hank sing when Danny did the best singing. "Don't worry," Hank said to a frustrated Sean, "I've got something special." Hank sat beside Alexander, and started to tune the instrument. He strummed it once and Sean rolled his eyes at Hank, "That's going to make me feel better?"

"Slow down. We've got to get it in tune. Takes a big man to play a little guitar. Danny, I hope you know this one." Hank said, commencing to strum the ukulele's strings.

"_I see trees of green, red roses, too._

_I see them bloom, for me and for you._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

_I see giant bees and I could've told you. _

_Don't trust Alexander, he's older than Yoda._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_."

Sean and Danny laughed at this. Sean found himself liking Hank better and better as Danny had predicted. "Come on, Danny!" Hank cheered on. After hearing how she sounds, he liked her tone and wanted her to sing with him. She shook her head, deciding she did all the singing she wanted to already.

"_The island that we stand on, well it's currently sinking. _

_Sending those secret codes, what the heck were you drinking? _

_But it's all in the past. We wiped the slate clean._

_We're going to find Nemo's submarine._

_And you'll think to yourself, what a wonderful world. Oh, yeah_."

Alexander laughed along with Hank and the couple. "That was extraordinary."

"What my multiple talents?" Hank asked with total confidence but Sean and Danny knew otherwise of what Alexander was referring to. "No how easy it is to find an elusive singing sasquatch." Hank really didn't look one bit offended but instead found himself enjoying the time and laughing along.

"I think we all deserve a good night's rest. How about I wait for the others and you all hit the hay, eh?" Alexander hinted. Sean nodded and pulled Danny onto a giant banana leaf where he will sleep. He laid down and her back was to his chest. His arm caressed and remained around her waist, surrounding her belly. His face in her heir, quietly smelling the berry aroma it had. How? He doesn't know. Does he care? Not really.

He kissed her neck, lightly and they both fell into a deep slumber.

_**So that's it. And I need more reviews, please!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	6. Chapter 6

Birds chirped in the tall trees but they tried avoiding these birds after Danny almost dying. And because of the bird, Sean was even more overprotective of Danny than how he was before. He couldn't bare ever losing Danny. Whenever he thought of Danny leaving his life, he would shiver and feel heartbroken, but then he'd look at Danny and know that'll never happen.

Sean absentmindedly turned around to get into a more comfortable position. That is until his hand hit water which made him jerk upwards in surprise. He saw the water rose overnight and decided to wake Danny up. He woke everyone else with a startled voice. Kalani was curious but weren't they all?

"I think the liquefaction tripled over night." Said Hank, who started packing everything in sight. Kalani asked what that meant and just by his tone, Danny knew it was serious, "It means this island is sinking a lot faster than we thought. We probably have a couple hours."

"A couple hours?" Sean asked, precautious of Danny and his leg, but mostly Danny. Kalani felt like something else was wrong. Like someone was missing. She turned around and saw that the banana leaf where her dad fell asleep on was empty. "Papa? Papa? Papa! " She looked around for him, wistfully wishing she just didn't see him.

"Don't worry; He probably went for a pee." Alexander said, reassuringly to Kalani. Kalani sighed, "Oh, no. No." She walked to her bag and started to pack her instrument. "What happened?" Danny asked holding Kalani by her elbow. She didn't her new friend to do something hasty that could end her life.

"Last night he promised me he'd send me to college. He went to try and get some of that gold. I have to go after him. You have to get to the sub. If we don't make it, leave without us."

Sean briefly protested and offered himself to accompany her. Danny knew his feelings for Kalani were the same as Kalani's, only friends and nothing more. Hank turned down his services. "Sean, you have an injured ankle."

Sean wouldn't take no for an answer. "I can do it. It'll be okay. Besides, she can't go alone."

"No, Sean." Alexander said, strictly. It took Danny by surprise. "You can't hurt yourself again." Danny knew it was time to step up.

"I'll go with her." Danny said. As how much she wants to be with Sean right now and wants to help Hank get them out of this island, Danny's loyalty sent her another mental message. She couldn't let her friend get left behind, trying to save her father. That wasn't right; it didn't feel like the best choice to do.

Sean was immediately protesting this action. Alexander volunteered to help Danny and Kalani find Kalani's father. Alexander explained the direction and the things they had to be aware of to find the submarine. Sean huffed with frustration and sadness. He didn't want to lose Danny; not now, not ever. Hank took a picture of the map on his phone. Sean stared at Danny with longing. Already he needs her by his side. He hopped to her and kissed her. He didn't know if he'll ever see her again, but if he didn't, this was a parting gift. They separated and Danny followed Kalani and Alexander.

"Come one, Sean." Hank said. Sean took one last look at Danny as she disappeared. He hopped to Hanks side and they proceeded to the direction the Trident is at.

*/*/*/*/*/*

At the shoreline, Hank and Sean saw only water. They were sure this is where the trident was supposed to be. Sean looked around confused and at the map. Hank looked at the precipice of the rock. He was taken back that a ladder led down through the raging waters. "We are in the right place."

Sean felt irritated by Hanks statement. "Then where's the Nautilus?"Hank pointed at the water with knowing eyes. "The water must have risen over night. The only question is how we are getting down there." Hank thought back to his work. He knows that when they don't have the materials and resources, they'd construct it them out of what they already have. "Scuba tanks."

Sean, annoyed, huffed and looked to the horizon. "Are we listing things we don't have? Okay, a jetpack, guts to say "I love you", calligraphy paper…"

"No, we – calligraphy paper?" Hank asked, kneeling. Sean tried to look innocent. "Yeah it just came to me." Hank then explained the concept of creating makeshift scuba tanks. "You know," Sean said, "If we die down there, mom's gonna kill us."

Hank stared at him nodding with determined eyes, "Let's do this."

*/*/*/*/*/*

Danny felt happy that Kalani finally found her father. He was digging up a huge boulder completely made out of gold. But after a moment of talking with Kalani he gave up on the rocks. Now they were trying to navigate their way through the jungle to find the ocean. Alexander's compass wouldn't stand still. Danny took a look at it; it kept spinning.

"There's probably too much magnetic friction, Owl." Danny called him by his nickname. Sure, he liked it and he knew she did that to ease the traumatic air of fear. Sadly, his next proposition is going to scare her. "It is. But spiders on a web always point south."

"Spiders?" Danny whispered, but Gabato only heard spiders.

"No way, I got on a giant bee; I ain't getting on no spider." His face looked terrified talking about the arachnid.

"Uh, guys?" A voice broke out. It was Kalani. "I think I found our spider." Above her was a humongous web. Gabato turned the other way, "And we got this way." They all followed his lead except Danny. She stayed paralyzed in her spot. Curse her arachnophobia. Alexander noticed this and held her wrist, "Let's go, darling." Danny was like Alexander's granddaughter. He was glad Sean had chosen this girl to be his.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Poseidon's Trident. It was raining heavily. Thunder rang loudly and lightning kept flashing in their eyes. "Where are they?" Kalani wondered. Danny found Sean's cane and looked around. "The water had raised the ocean. They have to be underwater." Thunders boomed in their ears. The rain damped their clothes and hair. Now it was dangerously pouring and a lightning storm was at its rise. Their voices were probably drowned out. Suddenly, a huge wave hit the cliff and it started shaking violently. They all fell face first onto the rocks. The volcano was erupting from afar and large amounts of water flowed and crashed into the city of Atlantis.

Danny held tight for dear life. She saw Kalani grab hold of her father's hand, "I love you, papa." She smiled despite the current situation. At least someone got to say those three words one last time. And although it wasn't Danny who said it, she felt delighted that it was Kalani to her father.

The cliff they were holding onto rose above the large, crashing waves. Then it started descending to the ocean and they all let go, falling into the dark sea. In one direction, they saw bright lights that startled every one of them. Alexander made them all hold hands to keep together. The flashing came near to reveal the Nautilus. A trap door from the bottom opened up for them. Danny grinned for maybe she will see Sean one more time.

Inside they all gasped for air. A door opened by Sean and Gabato immediately entered. Alexander padded Sean on the back and Kalani kissed his cheek out of a friendly gesture. Sean grasped onto Danny and squeezed her. She didn't care. Her arms were around his neck. "I thought I lost you." He said into her ear. "You'll never lose me." She replied. And that was proven true three times before including the current time. First was in the center of the earth where Sean realized his feelings for Danny. The second was when Danny was stranded on the mysterious island and just now. And in all, she or he saved one another.

Holding onto each other hands, they walked to the pilot's seat. The sub kept shaking every time a boulder would it. Miraculously, they didn't crack the glass windows. Up ahead, two rocks were about to collide.

"It's gonna block our way." Kalani let out. "Gabato take hold. Drive this thing." Hank said giving the seat to Gabato. Gabato unsurely grabbed the throttle, "Hey, it's just like steering my helicopter."

"When I give you the signal, Sean, press the button." And with the gesture of a hand to a flashing button, hank hurried to the back room. "Let me help you, Hank." Danny said stubbornly. She hurried back with him with pumping adrenaline. Hank grabbed a torpedo from the rack. Danny opened the canon and Hank placed it inside. She – being a speedy Gonzales – shut it tight. "Now!" Hank yelled. A moment later the torpedo shot out and moved in to the boulder. At one simple touch, the vast rock exploded. Bright, red light blocked their vision for a moment's time. Then from a cloud of rock debris, the submarine emerged into clean ocean water.

All excitedly started cheering. Hank jogged in from the back with Danny. Hank actually got along with Alexander. Kalani hugged her sitting father, turned around and hugged Danny. Now she knew they'd be best friends for life. Hank walked to Gabato and kissed his forehead. Still guiding the submarine, his eyes grew wide with happiness.

Hank padded Sean's back. Danny knew Sean had already opened up to Hank with the way they're acting around each other. Danny hugged Sean from behind. His hands held onto her arms and his eyes met hers with affection. They were going home.

Now the air was relaxed, no tension. Sean and Hank congratulated each other. Hanks saw, over Sean's shoulder, Kalani and Danny smile and laugh with one another. When they separated, Hank looked straight into Sean's eyes, "Will I have a new step-kid in the future?" Sean's cheeks filled with pink and shrugged, "Maybe. I hope so."

"Go get her tiger." Was all what Hank said.

They didn't care if people stared; Danny and Sean embraced each other in their arms. "I can't believe we're going home." Danny let out. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. His palm cupped the back of her head. They both felt like they were on cloud nine. Disregarding what has happened, they were happy that they did it together. Their foreheads intact and their palms touching, both were staring at each other's eyes.

"I love you." Sean whispered. Danny's heart melted in joy. She was overfilled with enlightenment that she didn't only feel the same. "I love you, too." Sean couldn't believe his ears as he picked up Danny and spun her around. "She loves me! She loves me!" Sean yelled in delight. Her laugh was muffled in his neck. She could hear Sean still cheering and the others laughing at Sean's childish antics.

They knew this trip started out with bad expectations, but in the end, they were all glad to be part of this journey to the mysterious island.

"If you look to your right, you'll see what is known as the Pacific Ocean. And on the right side you'll see what is also known as the Pacific Ocean." Gabato said. Hank groaned but grinned because Gabato's old self has returned.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Since they returned to the U.S, Danny reconnected with her mom. A month after, they moved a block away from Sean's new house. She'd attend the rest of the school year in the same high school as Sean. Because of year that Danny has been missing, she's missed a lot of classes. She had to take extra classes and lessons after school and during breaks and weekends to catch up and graduate in June with Sean. She also wanted to make her mother proud. After the lack of being together, Danny would never desire to be away from her mom ever again.

_Flashback:_

They landed at the coast of Canada during the night so nobody saw the submarine rise from the ocean. Sean was the first out. He helped Danny out of the sub before shutting the door. Five minutes of walking later, Sean and Danny arrived at a familiar house. It barely changed except for the color. Danny breathed in her confidence. She's not scared of her mom but she was nervous. She missed her mom.

"Ready?" Sean asked, holding Danny tightly. She nodded and they proceeded towards the door. It was only eight so hopefully she wasn't disturbing anything. Sean knocked on the door. A light turned on and the door opened. Her mom looked the same like a year ago except she had darker shadows under her eyes.

"Daniela?" her mom asked.

"_Mami_." Danny breathed out. In a flash, mother and daughter were arm in arm, drying tears. "¡_No lo puedo creelo!_" Mrs. Delarosa whispered. Sean may not be a Spanish speaker but he knows what she aid was in a line of disbelief. Then Danny's mom invited them inside. They sat on the couch holding some hot chocolate. Danny told her story to her mother.

"You fathers would be so proud of you two. First the center of the earth and now Atlantis? Incredible. And thank you Sean, for bringing my daughter back." Mrs. Delarosa said with pride to them. Then Sean told both of them that there was a vacant house that they could move into so Danny and he could be closer and Mrs. Delarosa could be with her best friend. With much discussion, they agreed it's best to do exactly that.

Sadly, Sean had to leave Danny with her mom in order to pack her stuff. He and Mrs. Delarosa said their goodbyes and now Danny and Sean were standing on her porch. She hugged and kissed him one more time. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"I love you." Sean breathed.

"I love you, too."

After Sean disappeared, Danny knew her mother was right behind her. "He's a great boy, _mija_. Don't let him go."

"I don't plan to."

Three weeks later, Danny landed at the airport in Sean's town. She was waiting for her mom to pick her up. Her mom left two days earlier to receive the truck full of household furniture. Danny found her mom and they drove back to their new home.

_End flashback_

Six months later, their house was settled and it actually did feel like home. Sean's house was also her secret sanctuary; a second home to Danny.

Danny just arrived at Sean's house with her mom. Danny opened the door with the key Sean had copied to give her. "Knock, knock." Sean's present was in her hand. Danny was kind of sad that Gabato and Kalani couldn't make it to Sean's' eighteenth birthday. Gabato just opened a new attraction in Palau; a trip under the sea using the Nautilus. As for Kalani, she just got accepted to a university in Florida. But she and Danny kept in touch and planned a trip to Europe next summer.

Danny and her mom walked into the living room. Sean smiled widely as he stood up. He took Danny's coat and hugged her tight. Mrs. Delarosa hugged Sean's mom and Hank. Danny embraced Sean's mom, too and kissed Hank's cheek.

Then they sat on the couch with the adults on table chairs. Sean's mom handed him a bulky envelope. "Open this one first." He opened with anticipation. "Oh, it's from grandpa." His eyes scanned the letter before looking disappointed.

"He said he wants to give me my present the next time he sees me." Danny laid her head on Sean's shoulder. She knew how much Sean admired his grandfather. Suddenly, the door opened and Sean and Danny looked confused. The parents, however, had a knowing look on their faces.

Walking in the room was Alexander in black motor clothes and goggles. "Well, don't just sit there. Applaud."

"Grandpa!" Sean said, cheery. He hopped up to hug his grandfather. "Owl!" Danny yelled as Sean did and was next in line to hug Alexander.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday." Alexander said to Sean, "I wanted to give you something. It's a trip that I want all of us to go on. As a family." From his jacket, Alexander pulled out a book. Sean stared at the cover when he grabbed it. Danny's smile grew wide like Sean's as she read. Sean showed the cover to the parents.

"From the Earth To The Moon." Sean and Danny said in harmony. "What do you say?" Alexander asked.

"I think there's only one thing to say." Danny grinned holding Sean's hand.

"So who's up for an adventure?" Sean asked. The adults playfully protested. However, being the children of great scientists, Danny and Sean were already planning the next adventure. And forever and always, Danny and Sean will be together through the next journey.

_**So it's done. I guess not a lot of people liked this story for the lack of reviews but I really did. Can you guys please press the review button and actually review. It'd make my day. I think I'm going to write a prequel to this story in the Journey To The Center Of The Earth archive. **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The prequel is up and reading to be read! Please review that story if you read. Thanks for reading Journey 2: Mysterious Love. I hope you enjoy the prequel. **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	8. Important AN

_**Hey, it's me. I think I'm going to rewrite Journey 2: Mysterious Love. I got a review from a guest and I have to say that perhaps it's true. It made me a bit down but in a way it has its perspective. That reviewer pretty much said that I took what Kalani did and made my OC do them instead. I guess in a way that's true but it's the story behind Danny and Sean is what I was trying to do, however he didn't see that. So now I'm thinking to rewrite it.**_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
